She's All That
by omg im kathy
Summary: Harry has the perfect life. A girlfriend, great friends, and, of course, he's the most popular guy in school. But all goes downhill from here. Harry and Cedric make a surprising bet...but of course I wouldn't want to spoil it all for you. ;)


Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or things related to HP. They all belong to that lovely lady J. K. Rowling of course. ;)  
  
She's All That  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter, a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and probably the most popular boy in Hogwarts, stood outside the Hogwarts Grounds with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But he never let his popularity get to him. Or so they all thought.  
  
Harry was having the time of his life. He had a girlfriend, Cho. All of the guys wanted to get with her, and all of the girls wanted to be just like her. Well, most of them, anyway. She had the perfect body, long black hair, and dark brown eyes. Harry had the fourth highest grade in the class. And he also had his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
The Grounds were alive and full of chatter, laughter and people; wherever Harry or Cho were, most of the others wanted to be. Harry never seemed to notice, though, as he was often in his own little world.  
  
Harry felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. It was Cho.  
  
"We need to talk," Cho said to Harry. She batted her long eyelashes, snorted, and looked over towards Ron and Hermione. "I believe I just stated that I'd like to talk to Harry," she spat out.  
  
Hermione seized Ron's arm and dragged him away from the table. She thought Cho was a ditz and did everything she could to break the two up. She knew it would end soon, you know, it couldn't last forever, and when she heard those words, "We need to talk," emerge from Cho's mouth, she felt immediate pain for Harry.  
  
"So," Cho began as soon as the she grabbed Harry and shoved him into one of the tables outside. She sat across from him. "This really isn't working out. I think that-"  
  
"We should break up," Harry finished sternly for her.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah," Cho said ditzily as she twirled her hair.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Well, over spring break, I went to this most awesome pool party," Cho said dreamily. "There were, like, dozens of people there, dancing and stuff, so, like, I started dancing too. It was really embarassing, I sorta tripped and grabbed this guy in front of me so I wouldn't fall, and then he turned around, and he had the most amazing smile. He asked me out, and the next three days were kind of a blur..." she grinned. "His name was Viktor...Viktor Krum..."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He knew, obviously, that she was referring to cigarettes, sex, and booze. Even though cigarettes were for Muggles, Cho was addicted. Harry had always asked her to stop, but she never could.  
  
"Did you actually think I was going to leave Hogwarts dating you?" she asked. "Oh you did?" Cho paused. "How sweet!" she smirked and left Harry, with his eyes wide and mouth open, to go find her friends.  
  
The whole crowd had gone silent during Cho's little speech; as she walked away most of them had gotten up and began laughing at Harry. Harry reluctantly closed his mouth and sat down. He didn't even notice Hermione and Ron sit down on either side of him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and slapped Harry's face after awhile; he hadn't been responding.  
  
"What the Hell'd you do that for!?" Harry shouted, regaining his senses.  
  
"Let's start heading back to the Common Room," Hermione stated.  
  
Harry got up without saying anything as Ron and Hermione ran up by his side.  
  
"I know you must be sad, Harry, but there are a lot of other girls in this school," Hermione said.  
  
"Not like Cho!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whispered rather loudly. "I bet you I can get any girl in this school to fall in love with me," Harry said suddenly. "See that girl right there?" He pointed to a girl a random girl out of the crowd. "She's got the Celestina Warbeck thing going on, but, ew, look at her teeth."  
  
Hermione disgusted by Harry's behaviour, gave him an odd look, but didn't bother to give him a lecture. "You think you can get any girl in this school, huh?" she asked. Hermione obviously knew that this conversation would come up.  
  
"Hey, Harry," a familiar voice called. It was Cedric. Cedric was another one of Harry's good friends. "I heard about you and Cho," he whispered in a low tone. "Sorry, man.." Cedric was another one of the most popular boys in the school. He had gone out with Cho once before, but was dumped. For Harry.  
  
"I don't think so," Hermione sniffed. "Harry was just mentioning how he could get any one girl in this school to go out with him," she said through pursed lips.  
  
Cedric grinned suddenly. "Then I bet you one-hundred Galleons," he began, "that you can't get the one girl i pick to fall in love with you."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "It's a deal," he said, returning Cedric's grin.  
  
"AND.. you must take that girl to the 7th year graduation dance." He grinned a more deep, evil, grin. The 7th year graduation dance was, of course, for 7th years, but 6th years were invited, too.  
  
Ron watched with interest. This was going to be good.  
  
"That's rude and disgusting," Hermione said plainly, feeling that she did not need to explain herself.  
  
"Keep out of it, you two," Cedric said. "And if either of you tell the girl that I pick..."  
  
"You'll be facing us," Harry laughed.  
  
"Right," Cedric nodded. "Now: let's go shopping, shall we?"  
  
Hermione shook her head sadly and followed along.  
  
"It'll be interesting, don't you think, 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Interesting!?" Hermione screeched. She settled down a bit. "How do you think I would feel if someone did that to me?"  
  
Ron kept quiet and dropped the subject.  
  
"How about her?" Cedric asked and pointed to a short girl with long brown hair. She was about three feet shorter than Harry.  
  
"Naw," Ron said and came up to pace with the other two guys. Hermione had mysteriously disappeared. "Sh'ed fall for Harry to easily."  
  
The guys walked a few more feet when Cedric spotted a rather heavy girl sitting on the pavement. "Do you think-"  
  
"That we should go for the short girl?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Harry," Cedric chuckled. Suddenly he spotted a rather familiar red-headed girl who had just dropped her books, and bent down to retrieve them. Her ink bottle exploded in her face. Some people pointed and laughed, while others decided not to even anknowledge her presence.  
  
"Oh yes," Cedric said maliciously, the same time that Ron had muttered, "OH, no."  
  
"I think we've found our girl," Cedric said.  
  
"NO way. NO how. NOT Ginny," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry hasn't liked her for the past five years, so, obviously, she doesn't like him anymore," Cedric explained. "It'll be sort of a...well, challenge, maybe," he said mysteriously.  
  
Harry looked over at the girl. 'Ginny,' he thought. 'That's right.' Even though she was Ron's little sister, he hadn't spent a Sickle of attention on her.  
  
"I'd get going if I were you," Cedric said. "Time's a tickin'. You've only got six weeks, Harry ol' boy."  
  
Harry sighed and walked slowly over to Ginny and her friends.  
  
Ginny was sitting on a bench putting all of the things she had dropped back into her bag.  
  
"Um...hi, Ginny," Harry said nervously.  
  
She ignored him and fixed her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Do you...maybe, want to-"  
  
"Come on, Colin," Ginny said sharply and pulled him up to walk with her.  
  
"-embarass me in front of everyone?" Harry muttered.  
  
A few people snorted, but most of them just shrugged it off. What was a guy like Harry doing in their group?  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and plopped down into one of the comfy red sofas nearby the blazing fire.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Parvati asked, and sat down next to him. 'She's okay...' Harry found himself thinking but then shook his head violently.  
  
"Ah, well..." Harry thought for a moment. "Someone and I sorta of have an, erm...bet going on."  
  
"About?" she asked with interest.  
  
"A girl. I'm supposed to get this girl...specifically...Ginny...to like me. And I have to take her to the 7th year dance, but...she doesn't exactly like me," Harry admitted.  
  
Parvati laughed a little. "Well, why don't you put a little effort into it?"  
  
"Whuh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Find out what she likes, where she likes to hang out, you know," Parvati said. She got up and winked. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said and walked up the staircase. "Oh, and Harry," Parvati called before disappearing into the girls dormatories. "You might want to be at the Magical Menagerie 5:00-9:55, that's when she works."  
  
"So how's it goin', HP?" Ron entered the common room and took a seat straight across from Harry.  
  
"Not very well," Harry said moodily. Harry was very surprised that Ron had cooled down about their bet on Ginny. He was usually very overprotective, but...this...just wasn't like Ron.  
  
"Up for a game of Wizard's Chess, Harry?" Ron offered.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not in the mood," Harry replied. "I think I have somewhere to be."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry apparated and appeared outside the Magical Menagerie. 'Right,' he thought, 'this should be as easy as pie.' He walked inside slowly.  
  
"Miss, I need some owl medicine! My owl is very sick!" and elderly man screamed at some girl behind the counter. That girl was Ginny.  
  
"For the last time, we don't have any owl medicine! We're out of stock!" Ginny exclaimed, trying not to let out her anger. "I can order some for you."  
  
"I need it NOW," he insisted. "I can't wait any longer! Surely you have some in stock."  
  
"I'm SORRY, we don't-" Ginny began, but stopped as she spotted Harry. "Um, please excuse me for a moment..." She walked out from behind the counter and over to Harry. "I'm pretty sure that stalking is illegal in all of the European countries," she said quickly.  
  
"Are you always like this?" Harry asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yes," Colin, who was sitting in a nearby table, butted in before Ginny could have her say in anything.  
  
Ginny sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to...take you on a date," Harry smiled hopefully.  
  
"NO," Ginny said immediately.  
  
"I thought you liked me-"  
  
"THAT is not going to get you anywhere," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Just give me five minutes," Harry said.  
  
"Miss, I need your assistance!" the man called impatiently.  
  
"Five seconds," Ginny corrected.  
  
"Fine. I just want to take you somewhere-"  
  
"I know!" Colin exclaimed. "The big Quidditch Tournament is tonight, you can have my ticket!" Colin got up and thrusted the ticket into Harry's hand.  
  
The Quidditch Tournament. Hmmm. Harry had completely forgot. It was Bulgaria versus Ireland again for the Finals, and that would mean he would probably see Cho there..  
  
"What the Hell do you think you just did!?" Ginny whispered and advanced towards Colin.  
  
"The most popular guy in school is stalking you, aren't you the least bit curious?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
"No, you know...FINE," she said loudly so Harry could hear. "It starts at 7:00 so I'm getting off work early. Seats are going to be a problem, so meet me in Diagon Alley at 6:15."  
  
"Um..would you maybe like to, you know..get dinner before that?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"NO." 


End file.
